ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RomulanHand
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 08:32, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Personal images Hi, so that you know, we don't allow personal use images here on Memory Alpha. In line with that, I am going to nominate File:Romulanhand.jpg for deletion. If you still want to use that image on your user page, I would recommend using external storage options, like Imageshack.us, or photobucket. Sorry for the inconvenience. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:36, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Talk pages When adding comments to talk pages, please do so at the bottom of the page, with a new heading if its a new topic. To most easily create a new topic, just press the "+" button next to the "edit this page" button. See for further info. Thanks, – Cleanse 08:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:RomulanHand page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 23:47, May 22, 2016 (UTC)